


i do what i want, when i want

by indications



Series: PRETTYBOY GETS OWNED (30 MINUTE COMPILATION) [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fisting, M/M, Multi, Vaginal Sex, dick suckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indications/pseuds/indications
Summary: yet still a vow to dare goodnightyou had a dream about love





	i do what i want, when i want

**Author's Note:**

> this was written while i was on ep 80ish so forgive the last scene, i didn’t expect them to actually deal with pike’s mystery love interest ETA: i 'fixed' it instead of rewriting a ton of shit just. yeah i don't like to edit things this is what it is. this everybody-loves-vax thing was originally supposed to be a joke but it didn't come across lmao

Scanlan comes in without trying to be quiet. Vax doesn’t stop, but he shifts one leg aside a little so it’s obvious he doesn’t care to be intruded on. Scanlan takes this, as he does most things, as an invitation, and mosies right up to Vax’s side.

            “Whatcha doing?” he chirps, though it’s very obvious what Vax is doing.

            “I’m getting ready for all my friends to fuck me,” Vax says.

            “It kinda looks like you’re cheating.”

            “It’s not cheating.”

            Scanlan puts one hand on Vax’s belly, looking at him matter-of-factly. The other hand meets Vax’s between his legs, and helps itself to ‘helping’ him.

            “I kinda remember,” Scanlan says, while he puts one and then two three fingers in Vax’s ass, “Percy saying something like ‘don’t get started without us’.”

            “I don’t remember that.”

            Scanlan pushes Vax’s hand away altogether and fits a fourth finger in. Vax tries not to let any tell show on his face.

            “Yeah, something like ‘he’ll be in big trouble…’ ‘terrible, cruel punishment…’ ‘he better not dare…’”

            “I’d remember,” Vax says, and takes a breath that doesn’t shake, “if Percy said anything like-”

            Scanlan pushes most of his hand most of the way in. Luckily for Vax, he’s very well slicked and was expecting nothing less. He still squirms away.

            “Now, _you’re_ going to be the one in trouble-”

            “You can’t pin _anything_ on me,” Scanlan says, and he gets the tip of his thumb lined up, “I’m just the sweet innocent-”

            “I’ll sing like a canary,” Vax says, voice very firm and even, squirming back more only out of necessity. “If he said ‘don’t start without me’ and you’re- now don’t you dare-”

            He grabs Scanlan’s wrist. Scanlan gives him what is probably, in his own mind, a winning smile.

            “Don’t. I mean it.”

            “You don’t want me to?” he asks sweetly, wriggling his fingers in an awful, unsexy way. “You weren’t still thinking about last time? When I got my whole fist in you so so easily-”

            “I really hate,” Vax says, and damn him but a laugh comes out, it’s _ticklish_ – “your awful little gnome hands, can you _please_ not-”

            Oh, he might have known Scanlan _would_ , and he can’t decide to tense against it or relax, and now he is really going to get fisted before any of the action starts. Vax puts his other hand against Scanlan’s lips, which actually covers most of the lower half of his face. He could push that little head back and knock him down easily, but then what of the hand halfway up his arsehole?

            “What do I need to do,” Vax says soothingly, instead, “to get you to be nice to me right now? Can I promise you something?”

            “All I want right now is this tight hole of yours, darlin’,” Scanlan says, the effect totally ruined by how Vax’s hand on his face mushes up his words. He punctuates it with a jaunty thrust of his fingers. Vax tenses, this time.

            “Scan-man. ‘Master.’ _Please_. ‘Daddy’? Angel of my heart. Saviour of Emon, gilded-loin Kingslayer, you sweet, sweet-”

            “Call me Meat Man,” Scanlan says, his eyes shining.

            Vax gags theatrically.

            The door opens behind him.

            By the look on Scanlan’s face, it’s Percy.

            “And what are we up to?” Percy says archly.

            “Nothin’,” Scanlan says, withdrawing his hand rather too quickly.

            Vax lays all the way back to look at him. Percy looks down cool and unreadable.

            A shiver crawls up Vax’s spine.

            “You’re in trouble now,” Scanlan sing-songs, wiping his hand off on his pants with a gleeful expression.

            “You’re not looking too good yourself,” Vax retorts, and then he shuts up as Percy steps through the door. “Ah, we weren’t-”

            “He’s right,” Percy says. “You’re in trouble.”

            Vax sits up. Percy lets him get up to his knees and turn to face him before he crosses the room, stands with his feet planted on either side of him, grabs him by the hair. A little whine escapes Vax’s lips. _At last, the real fun._

            “Now,” Percy says. “What were you doing?”

            “Nothing,” Vax breathes, almost surprised at how quickly-

            Percy wrenches his head back. Not too hard, but it stings, and it forces Vax to meet his eyes with his neck arched and his eyes watering.

            “You get one more chance before I’ll have to consider you disobedient.”

            Scanlan whistles.

            Percy barely turns his head to raise an eyebrow at him. Scanlan raises his hands in surrender and makes a mock backing-off gesture.

            Tension broken, Vax rushes to say, “He was just teasing me, we were playing, I meant to stop it-”

            “All right.” Percy releases his hair and turns on a heel. “You’ll have your punishment in front of everyone.”

            Vax rises.

            Scanlan follows them out, undeterred, smacking Vax’s ass several times as they go. Vax takes it wordlessly, hoping he’s not too flushed by the time they round the corner-

            All of them.

            It’s all of them (but his sister, of course, though even the barest glancing _thought_ is enough to cool him off significantly), lounging in a semicircle with a few candles and low lamps the only lighting save the fire – Keyleth, nude with a blanket around her shoulders; Pike, barefoot in a light blue shift; and Grog, who’s sitting with his legs crossed and his finger up his nose, telegraphing how he’d rather be sitting in front of a tankard or out punching something bloody. It’s all of them.

            It hits him.

            Percy looks at him out of the corner of his eye and clears his throat.

            Scanlan pushes him, hand-on-ass, into the center of the room.

            Vax stands there, naked, shoulders back, and he looks at each of them in turn. His lips just part, though he hasn’t decided yet what to say, when Percy’s voice comes from behind him:

            “Kneel.”

            He does. Gladly.

            “Oh?” Keyleth says, perking up. “Do we have a gameplan?”

            Percy comes up to stand beside him, carding the fingers of his left hand into Vax’s hair. “He’s in trouble,” he says. “I thought we could all decide on a punishment.”

            “Oh,” she says. She looks around.

            No one volunteers. Grog hasn’t even stood up. Vax tries not to notice him flick a booger into the fireplace.

            “What’s he in trouble for?” Pike says, her brows furrowed.

            “He started without us,” Percy says mildly.

            “I _to-old_ you,” Scanlan says.

            Percy hisses a shut-up _sst_ at him, and then there’s silence.

            “Welll,” Scanlan pipes up, “if no one’s got any good ideas-”

            “I’ve got a good idea,” Keyleth says, in that way she does when she hasn’t thought anything through yet but has some image, ten paces down the line, of how well things might work out if she tries to aim there. “Vax. You should suck off Grog.”

            Grog snaps from bored to keen in a half second.

            “And that’s punishment _how_ , exactly?” Scanlan asks.

            “Well,” she says. “I just thought – he looks so _bored_ , right now, and…”

            “Hey,” Grog protests. “I was told there’d be fuckin’. So far all we’ve got’s naked Vax, an’ even _that_ took half an age.”

            “So, I’m thinking,” Keyleth says leadingly. “You _know_.”

            “But how’s it punishment, though?” Scanlan presses. “I mean, he’s massive, sure, but I bet-”

            “Nope!” Grog bounds to his feet. “Too late. Two of us vote for it. We win.”

            Vax looks up at Percy.

            “What,” Scanlan says, following his gaze. “Is he your handler now?”

            Percy looks down at Vax. Something like a smile plays at the corner of his mouth.

            “Would you like that?” Percy says.

            “Yes,” Vax says softly.

            Percy releases him.

            Vax barely stands – half a pace, and Grog catches him bodily, grinds against him, and Vax busies his hands working his half-hard cock the rest of the way up- he judges, as Grog smears Vax’s face down his belly toward his crotch, whether he’s bathed recently by the taste of his skin. He must have, thank all the Gods- and there’s his cock, and Vax is kneeling again.

            He stretches his mouth around it, and Grog waits just long enough for him to judge how deep he can take it before he feels hands around his head and neck, and he tries to relax, and he tries to do it prettily, but he that doesn’t last long and neither does Grog’s patience.

            His eyes roll back, he gags, Grog fucks his mouth with as much reservation as he can probably muster, but Vax’s eyes are running and he can’t breathe, he’s past his limit, he’s choking- his hands claw at Grog’s wrists and that just seems to encourage him, and his head is ringing when he hears Pike’s voice high and urgent, “Grog, _stop_ it!”

            “Agh- what?” he grunts. “He’s fine- you’re fine, aren’t you Vax?”

            A kind of _ghlg_ comes out, as in, _no I am not fine you absolute bastard I’ve swallowed my tongue_ and by the time Grog’s realized Vax can’t talk with his dick rammed down his throat Vax has gone from hazy death-by-cock to plain embarrassed. He does a terrible job hiding his retch when Grog pulls out of his mouth, and worse yet, Pike is right at his side, pulling Vax against her chest and smoothing his hair down.

            “That was too much!” she says to Grog.

            “He was likin’ it,” he answers sheepishly. “We was just playin’, Pike.”

            “’S okay,” Vax manages, as Pike’s thin shift and soft breasts press warm against his face. “I’m all right.”

            “We were playing,” Grog says, almost a whine. “It’s supposed to be a little rough, right?”

            “You _were_ supposed to punish him,” Keyleth says, somewhere over Pike’s shoulder. She sounds impressed.

            “I don’t get what you were in so much trouble for,” Pike says, her chin on Vax’s forehead.

            “It’s fun to be in trouble,” Vax says, leaning up to look at her. His arms fit all the way around her body and he presses her, all of her, against himself. “It’s all right. Thank you for saving me, though,” he adds, softly, and between wiping his face on her dress and kissing her with a filthy mouth he chances the former – she kisses his hair and then his cheeks and then his lips, and he can’t help lifting her, just an inch, to say _I love you_ as she wraps her arms around his neck.

            “So, okay,” Keyleth is saying, while the two of them kiss and Grog groans in disappointment, “Scanlan, what was _your_ plan, exactly?”

            “There was a _plan_?” he says. “No, no, I was going to say something ridiculous and then Percy was going to suggest we construct a series of levers-”

            “I _was_ going to build something for this,” Vax just hears him say. He doesn’t need to see anyone’s faces to imagine the looks they’re giving him. “…Just thought it would be nice to have him on display, is all. Nothing extravagant... _What?_ ”

            “It’s a good idea,” Vax pipes up. “You didn’t think of a plan, did you?”

            “The plan was ‘let’s all fuck Vax’,” Grog says. “Although, actually, Pike, you can just have him for a bit…”

            “No one’s complaining,” Scanlan says hastily. “Pike, you do any naughty things you want to him.”

            “We can take turns,” she says. Her smile, this close, is so radiant she nearly glows. Of course she glows. “Keyleth, you want a go?”

            Keyleth appears over Pike’s shoulder. Scanlan peeks around her side. It’s not sexy, exactly, but it’s _all_ of them. All of everything he wants. Vax smiles at her and she smiles back, almost – apologetic?

            “Actually,” she says. “Uh. I mean it’s not that I _don’t_ want a go.”

            “Oh-” Pike stammers, “you don’t have to, of course-”

            “I was thinking maybe Percy could fuck him?”

            There’s a beat. Even Pike turns round to look at him. Percy’s flushed, looking uncomfortable.

            “It’s just,” she fumbles, “we’ve never actually seen Percy – _you_ know –”

            “He’s still wearing his boots, for God’s sake,” Scanlan observes. “Can’t you just build something to fuck him for you?”

            “That’s not off the table,” Percy says, tugging at his collar nervously. “It’s. Well. Yes, alright.”

            “Well, no, I was just saying-”

            “You’re quite right.” He squares his shoulders like he’s stepping onto the battlefield. It’s – cute, actually, though Vax’d like it more if that didn’t imply fucking him might be a death sentence.

            “Wow,” Scanlan says, looking from one to the other of them with his eyebrows raised. “You could just cut the sexual chemistry in this room with a _knife_. A big, thick, _turgid_ -”

            “You’re not helping,” Percy snaps.

            “Ooh!” Undeterred, Scanlan casts about as if suddenly remembering – “I have _exactly_ the limerick that will get everyone in the mood-”

            “Scanlan!” Keyleth exclaims, as “No!” bursts out of Pike simultaneously. Pike’s the one he looks at, of course, crestfallen as a kicked puppy, and she blushes and turns her face into Vax’s shoulder. “No limericks,” she mumbles, and Vax cradles her and glares over her shoulder for extra effect.

            “Tender ears,” he mouths. Scanlan looks at him blankly.

            “All _right_ ,” Percy says. “Vax. Pike, if you please,” he adds.

            She releases Vax obligingly, casting him back to the center of the room.

            “I’ll have you on your back,” Percy says, already rolling up his sleeves.

            Vax doesn’t waste his time. He picks a spot halfway close to the fire, tosses his hair back as he lays down, spreads his knees encouragingly and looks at Percy through his lashes.

            “Nice form,” Scanlan says, and he actually sounds like he means it.

            “Lift your leg up,” Percy says as he kneels down, just to have something to say, just to be in control – Vax is ready to put his leg over his shoulder if it means Percy fucks him. Percy lets him wait, pulling a glass jar from his pocket ( _of course_ ) to dip his fingers in.

            He starts him out with two fingers, slow and deliberate. It’s quiet and still and the rest of them watch Percy finger him, undo the front of his trousers, line his dick up. Vax barely bites down a whine when he slides in, and Percy hardly has to work him before he’s gasping for air. The intensity of his eyes is finally too much to bear and he looks up – Scanlan’s is the first gaze he meets. He laughs, reflexively, but somehow the wolfish grin he gives him in return sets Vax blazing hotter.

            “Look at me while I fuck you,” Percy says.

            “Agh,” comes out of Vex’s mouth, and he locks eyes with Percy, and Percy fucks him, methodically, like there’s no one in the world but just the two of them.

            They’ve only done it privately a few times. Percy’s so guarded, usually, it’s easier for him to just give Scanlan and Keyleth a new toy to test on him and watch them have their fun. The few times he’s fucked Vax it’s been almost wrackingly intense - especially given that Percy belongs to _his sister before him_ – it’s almost forbidden territory, even just for fear of catching cooties. ( _And, ugh, there’s Vex’ahalia again, bursting into his head to spoil this-_ )

            “ _Focus,_ ” Percy hisses, like he can read Vax’s thoughts, and quite suddenly starts fucking him quite hard – _hard_ , in fact, Percy really fucks him, and Vax hears himself going _ah ah_ in time with his thrusts.

            “Ah,” Percy says, and stops just as suddenly. He grips Vax’s cock and looks at him seriously, pressing all the way into him. “And one more thing. Don’t come till I tell you to.”

            “Oh?” Vax manages, the waver in his voice totally unavoidable now. “Are you – ha – are you my _handler_ now?”

            Percy pumps his cock a few times, lets him squirm, and then resumes fucking him with a half-smirk on his face. “Aren’t I?”

            Out of breath, now, Vax hears _ah ah_ out of himself a few times before he gets out, “Are you?” – ‘ah, ah’ so high, it absolutely must be his stupid diaphragm getting compressed with every stupidly hard thrust Percy’s giving him, that must be the explanation, on every volley Vax is going ‘ _ah, ah,_ ’ like he might – actually _cry_ , in a minute, if Percy doesn’t answer him –

            “Hey, Percy?” Keyleth says.

            Percy startles as if waking from a trance. “Ah,” he says. “Oh?”

            “Can I get in there?”

            “Get-?” He looks down at Vax, blinks, and starts pulling his cock out. “Oh. Yes.”

            “Don’t stop what you’re doing,” Keyleth says, and Vax locks his legs around Percy’s waist to stop him leaving altogether. “Let me just-” she steps one foot over Vax and stands straddling him for a moment. “Mind if I sit here?”

            “Oh god yes,” Vax chokes.

            “’Yes’ as in you _do_ mind?” she asks innocently, letting him guide her down, her soft thighs and red curls of hair golden in the firelight, her body over his, her wet lips-

            “Oh,” he groans. “Keyleth. Yes _please_.”

            “Mm,” she agrees. She takes him in easily, so wet and so hot, he barely notices as Percy slips out of him as she rocks her hips down, taking what she wants like it’s no big deal at all, takes him like he’s easy for her, natural, familiar, hers, hers to have anytime she wants, like she knows he’s all hers, always and forever hers-

            “God, ah, ah,” Vax moans, “Keyleth, you – ”

            “You gonna come?” she purrs, grinding down on him, her own breaths already heavy. “You gonna get in trouble with Percy?”

            “Ah ah,” he says, instead of words, in answer. Even he’s not sure what the hell that means. She starts laughing, and he fucks her, and she draws him into her light, and as she leans over to kiss him her laugh echoes inside his chest, and he laughs back at her, his hands around her face, her fingernails digging into his shoulders, and she rides him and she laughs and kisses him and they, and she comes, and she comes, thank the Gods-

            “Did you make it?” she asks him, very softly, and he laughs, his face buried in her hair.

            “Barely,” he rasps out.

            “Good job,” she says, and sits up, smiling.

            “Wow.” That’s Pike’s voice, breathy and reverent. They both look over, almost in unison. She’s blushing, and she gets redder when they look at her. “Oh – keep going, sorry,” she mumbles, her hands rising up to cover her red cheeks.

            “ _Nice,_ ” Scanlan says. “Great finish, Kiki.”

            “Aw, thanks,” she says, rising to high-five him.

            Grog yawns pointedly.

            “I got you next round, buddy,” Vax says. His voice isn’t as hearty as he’d like but at least it’s back down an octave where it belongs.

            “I’m afraid you’ll have to wait your turn,” Percy says, and goes in for the kill.

            It’s not hard-fought, at that point. Vax takes it till he can’t anymore, and then he begs, and Percy makes him wait, just because he can, and he doesn’t let Vax come until he’s on the verge of giving up anyway, and Vax _barely cries at all_. Grog and Scanlan both give him a hard time, and Vax is so overstimulated by then that he hardly cares; by the time _that’s_ done, it’s all he can do to clean himself up and pull a tunic over his head. Percy and Keyleth each take an arm over their shoulders, Percy’s hand firm on his hip while Keyleth sways and kisses his ear. They dump him facedown on his bed and he stays there, pointedly, while they laugh at him together, and they walk out arm in arm, leaving him sprawled out, warm, half floating.

            The door’s partly ajar, but a little while later there’s a knock, and whoever it is waits till he says “Come on, of course you can come in-” and he has the briefest cold shock at the thought _it might just be Vex’ahalia making sure he was wearing clothes to –_

            “Hello,” says Pike, just inside the doorway, not quite stepping in.

            “Oh,” he says, and the tension melts off him. “Pike. What’s up?”

            “Um,” she says. She comes inside. “Nothing, really.”

            Vax sits up, pats the bed next to him. “Come sit with me?”

            “Sure.”

            She lets the door close after her.

            She sits.

            When she doesn’t say anything, he asks, “Everything all right?”

            “Yeah! Fine. Everything’s fine. I just thought. I’d come by. Just to tell you I’m – er. That I’m all right with how things -” she stops. “Ah. No. What I meant to tell you…”

            “Are you nervous?” he asks, trying to be soft for her, trying not to push. She looks at him and fidgets.

            “Can I tell you something?” she asks quietly.

            “Anything.”

            “Just – do you remember, a long time ago, when I said I might love someone, and I wasn’t ready to tell yet who it was? And you all let me be about it and no one’s really made me say it until now?”

            “I remember.”

            “Well, I thought- it’s just,” she says, spreading her hands in front of her. “It wasScanlan.”

            "Oh," he says. "Nice."

            “Yeah,” she says, and looks at her knees.

            “I love you, too, though," she adds. "Er - please don't tell anyone."

            “I won't,” he says. "And - and I love you. Do you know I love you, Pike?”

            “I know,” she says, smiling at last. “That’s not what I meant. I just thought I should tell you. And – say that I’m happy with how things are. I don’t want to be - I mean, I couldn’t ever be your one and only, could I?” She looks at him a second and then interrupts – herself, or maybe him – “No, that wasn’t a question. I couldn’t. I wouldn’t want to. Your heart’s too big for that.”

            “I’m greedy,” he supplies.

            “No,” she says. “You just love a lot. And besides – it’s too – you’re _needy_ , you know. Sexually.”

            That shocks a laugh out of him. “I am. I know.”

            “It’s not a bad thing.”

            “I suppose.”

            “It’s just… I like those – things – where we all get together? Or, I mean, I like that you do them? I might want to join in again sometime. But um. I also want to just have what we have already?”

            She puts her hand on his.

            “Something like this?” she says. “But, maybe..”

            “With more kissing?” he finishes.

            “Yeah,” she says happily.

            “Yeah,” he agrees, and kisses her.


End file.
